Queen of Rome (Percy Jackson Love story)
by The Huntress on Fire
Summary: My name is Felicia Flamma, and I am a daughter of Diana (Artemis, if you are Greek). I'm Roman, but blessed by Hestia, the Greek godess of Fire. I am considered a ousider, like a son of Neptune or Pluto. I mean, Diana is suppoused to be a virgin godess! And then everything changes, when the green eyed son of Neptune comes to Camp. Percy, I think. Who just so happens to be my crush.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, Felicia. What do you want to be teased about in 8th Grade? Your last name, Flamma? Your blue eyes and red hair? Or, hmmmm, maybe your extaodinaryly GEEKY interest in Latin? Or that fact that you're new to the school? _I asked myself. I was still in bead, and school was going to start in...Five minutes. Crap. Crap crap crap crap crap...

I leapt out of bed. It was a queenly bed with velvet covers...well, it fitted the rest.  
I had a silver, fluffy carpet t which was so thick and fluffy and sunk up to my ankles when I walked on them that stretched across the room which was about 50 meters. There was a glass case (which looked quite like clear crystal) with all my clothes. An elegant desk, and a fancy doorway leading to the bathroom. Ugrh.

I sprinted across, to the bathroom, and walked through the showers. Yeah, I have to sprint to get there or I'll take forever. Well, the showers were bascially two stone fishes sprouting water at you when you stood in the middle of them. Yes, yes, it is automatic. One of the downsides of having a wonderfully big and rich house.

I spun around, letting the water spray around me, and ran off. I grabbed leapord-print tights and a long, silver T-shirt. yeah, I know, not the best back-to-school wear, but there was not much time to be picky.

I pulled them on. I'd have a lot of experience with late-to-school situations, and therefore...well, let's just say I can get them on in a few seconds, while running towards the carpeted staircase. Oh, and again, we did have an elevator (it's just three stories, for goodness's sakes!) but the stairs are much faster if you run...Well, much faster if you run without tripping, but whatever.

I reached dowstairs, and grabbed a comb...My combs get everywhere, since I have really difficult hair to manage. So I grabbed the first comb in sight.

Brushing my hair quicky, I made my way to the kitchen. Thank goodness, the kitchen was just as automatic as yours...well, normal people's anyway. I mean, it can get a little creepy for two giangantic fish to stare up at you while spitting out water while you're showering.

"Hi dad." It was my dad who was super famous. Back years ago, before I was even born, he made a movie called: "Daughter of the Moon." Apperently, my mother was in it. She was this red haired and silver eyed athletic person, named Luna Diana played the main part...A girl named Felicia Selene Flamma, a daughter of the moon. I'm not going to go into details. That'll take forever.

And, well, it was so hot my dad became a celebrity about 1 month after it released. My mother fell in love with him, and got married. And then, they named their chile Felicia.

Yup, I'm so lucky*.*Sarcasm noted. I got two parents who met at a movie. Not watching a movie, making a movie.

So basically, they got this big, fancy house. With everything in it. Even an indoor swimming pool.

"Hi, honey." Dad said, smiling. "Pancakes?"

Usually, in a late-for-school situation like this one, I skip breakfast. But I have a soft spot for pancakes.

"Syrup?" I asked.  
"Chocolate." Dad replied.

Dear me. Chocolate...I need this.  
I grabbled a pancake and dipped it in the chocolate syrup. "Bye!" I called to my father, and ran out of the house.

Oh, it was such a good thing school was practically next door.  
Wait. Let me reshape that sentence. School was a mile away!

I grabbed my bike, and sped off.

Do I have to mention I was late?


	2. Chapter 2

I was late. By 5 minutes. Not really that surprising.

Honsestly! the teacher should get used to it. I'm almost always late. I know, it's a new school and all (Yes, my teacher got used to me being late at my old school, and that was NOT one of the reasons they kicked me out), but they should know. Unfortunately, my new teacher was NOT into lateness. (Okay, okay, maybe it was. A little. I mean,. how does she expect us to arrive at school by 8:00? Honestly!)

Well, Mrs. Finchikins (Jeez, who has a surname like Finckikins?) made sure to give a lecture about lateness and punkness. Oh, wait, I'm pretty sure that was punctiality. Or something. She just woudn't understand school was like a mile away from home.

And the girls at the back, the popular gang, whose names I learnt was Kelli, Tammi, Emi, Alexi, and Inniai (Who names their child Inniai?), smirked while whispering to each other, and I shot them death glares. They got the message, and shut up.

I should mention our school is the School of the Talented. So you had to have a prretty good talent to get in. I bet Kelli's is being crap. And Temmi's is being terrible. And Emi's is...you get the idea, huh?

The day dragged on and on. I could pratically hear Kelli whisper to Temmi in history: "Look and Felicia! I mean, no normal person has blue eyes and red hair! And seriosly, just look at her hideous shirt!"

I wanted to snap: "Well, a lot of people do have red hair and blue eyes, so shut your face and mind your own business. Oh, and you pronounced hideous wrong." But of course, that'll get me in trouble. Again.

I looked down at my silver shirt. It had captial letters all jumbled up together. No, wait, I'm sure it wasn't jumbled up, it was just my ADHD and dylexia, I think. I took a closer look.

And I closed my eyes and groaned. I mean, it had : FELICIA SELENE FLAMMA printed on it. Aaargh! It was a fan shirt of Daughter of the Moon, and it WAS my real name, so dad decided to get it for me. I can't believe it...of all the choices, this shirt? I mean, I wasn't a big fan of the movie...or this shirt. And for my name...? I do not need to whole world seeing it, thank you very much.

Then, in science I heard Emi say to her lab parterner, who just so happens to be Inniai, : "I bet Felicia's face is made of mixed acids."

i wanted to scream at her: "Seriously? No one's face can be made of acid, canem."  
Oops. I let that swear word loose. I usually don't swear. But swearing in latin has an upside. I mean, no one can understand it.

It was finally in Enlish, when Temmi whispered to Alexi : "Oh my god! Felicia's surname is Flamma? I mean, FLAMMA?"

I lost my temper. "Shut up, you futuo canem!" I stood up, glaring at everyone.

Oh, Pluto's underwear. I just said, Shut up, you fucking bitch. I feel so much better.

But apparently, Alexi and Emi seemed to get it. "Did you just call us..."

And unfortunetly for me, the English teacher seemed to get it too. "Felicia, we don't swear in class, now, do we?"  
I shook my head, and sat down.

"especially at the teacher." The English teacher, whom I didn't hear what her name was, continued.

"I wasn't calling you, I was talking to Alexi and Emi." I said.

The english teacher hurrumphed. "Go to the head's office, with this note." She handed me a note.

"Swearing in Class"

Alexia giggled, and I shot her a death glare, and stomped out to the head's office. The head's name was Mr. Chiron Brunner. At least he took pity on me and let me go to my other class. In other words, at least he had some sense!

Finally, FINALLY it was lunch time. FINALLY. Time for revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Although the school cafeteria could dish up the most delicious lunches, I wasn't hungry. Which was a pity, because the meat loaf they were serving that day was one of their most delectable dishes.

The cafeteria itself wasn't so bad. It was rather large, able to accomodate all the students in middle school at one time. The walls were a simple white, and there were a series of counters in front of the kitchen doors where the food was served. Booths lined the walls, and tables littered the rest of the cafeteria.

My mind was preoccupied with something more delightful than meat loaf: _revenge_. I had the rough outline of a plan, though the moment I set my eyes on the food I was supposed to eat that day, I knew what I had to do. Pulling the plate onto my tray, I didn't bother to get silverware. Grabbing a carton of milk, I began walking over to the table where my targets were.

Inhaling the scent of the meat loaf, I was briefly tempted to just sit down at the nearest table and enjoy my meal. But the circular table straight in front of me dissuaded me from doing so.

I didn't want to admit it, but the five of them were quite pretty, though the amount of makeup caked on their faces certainly made them look less attractive. Unless they were trying to charm a trash can: I'm sure their hideous faces would look good to _that._

I stopped right behind Emi and Tammi, and as I stopped, the three other girls stopped talking. They stared at me with a mixture of contempt, disgust, and fear, and, as Emi and Tammi noticed the sudden silence, they too looked around, and saw me.

"Hi, canem." I spoke.

Kelli rolled her eyes, staring up at the ceiling.

"Really, Felicia, you should stop swearing." Kelli said, as she gazed into her mirror and dabbed at some lipstick at the corner of her mouth. "It makes you seem uncultured. And you don't want other people thinking that you're uncultured, _do you_?"

She smiled such with such sickly sweetness that I thought I had probably gotten diabetes because of it. "Now, run along, _dear_."

"Yes, but first, I have a request." I said. "Could you and Tammi get together for a photo? I need references for how to do my makeup."

Kelli smirked. "I don't think so, dear."

_Dang. Now I have to pull out my acting skills_.

"Fine!" I said, with a pout. "I'll tell you why I really want it. My parents wanted to know who the prettiest girls in the school were so I could socialize with them. They wanted me to be part of a better crowd. But since you don't like me, I guess I'll just take a picture to _always _remind me of how I acted so badly on my first day."

"Well, if that's the case, sure." Kelli beamed. "Tammi, come here. How do you want to pose?"

As they discussed their positioning in the photo and such, I balanced my tray in my right hand and took out my smartphone with my left.

"Okay, we're ready!"

"Great!" I said in a falsely cheery voice. "Now, put your heads closer together. Chin down. That's wonderful! Yes, keep it just. Like. THAT!"

And I threw my tray of food towards their faces with as much strength as I could muster. The tray soared through the air, the plate flying off of it.

The meatloaf hit them right in their faces, and they began coughing and spluttering.

"Ew! My outfit is ruined!" Tammi wailed mournfully.

"Omigosh, she did _not _just do that!" Alexi's mouth was wide open.

"Do you know how expensive these glasses are?" Kelli looked furious.

"I'll get tissues!" Emi volunteered.

I snapped a picture of their meat-loaf covered faces. "Perfect!"

And I rushed away, my insides bursting from my suppressed laughter.


End file.
